Fearless
by JenniferArcher
Summary: Jenny had always wanted to fit in with Blair’s clique, but when she is demanded to have a tutor, she never expects to fall for Nate Archibald. As the pair grow close, she is forced to choose between the man she loves and the life she has always wanted.
1. 01

Chapter One

Jenny sighed as she stood in the dressing room of the store, looking at the beautiful pink Gucci dress she wore. She had walked past the store months on end, a longing look in her eyes as she gazed upon the strapless dress. It was just the dress she needed for Blair's upcoming birthday party, to show Blair and the others that she belonged in their elite group. Yet there was no way she could afford it; it was way out of her price range. Sighing once more she slid out of the dress and back into her school uniform, hating the fact that her family was considered 'poor' to the people of the Upper East Side. Stepping out of the cubicle she plastered on a fake smile for her friends, Hazel, Iz and Penelope.

"You're not buying it?" Hazel asked, shocked as she saw Jenny hand the dress back to a worker. Her brain fumbled for any excuse; anything rather than admitting she was too poor to afford it.

"Umm...it's just not to my liking." Jenny shrugged, glancing at the bags in the other girls hands. It looked like they had already found their ideal dresses for Blair's party: stylish and sophisticated, but not overly so no attention would be drawn away from Blair. God forbid.

"That's probably a wise choice anyway. Blair wouldn't be too happy if you took all the attention away from the birthday girl now, would she?" Penelope intercepted, smiling a fake smile of her own. Sometimes Jenny just wished to wipe the smile off the girls face. As if interrupting her thoughts, Jenny's phone buzzed in her pocket, and she groaned to herself as she saw it was her dad ringing her.

"Hi dad, listen I'm kind of busy right now and-"Yet she was cut off by her determined and angry father.

_"No, Jennifer, you listen to me. I just got a call from your head teacher, who gladly informed me that you failed your History and English tests! What has gotten in to you Jenny?!"_

"Dad, listen, it's no big deal I just –"

_"No big deal? Are you going to take that attitude when you head off to college next year? Because believe me, you won't get in! That wretched woman was ever so eager to get rid of you! The only way I could stop her was to convince her to get you a tutor!"_

"A tutor?! Are you kidding me?!" She exclaimed, and her friends turned to give her an awkward look. Motioning for them to go on ahead, she stood in the shop doorway as she tried to talk her father out of getting her a tutor.

_"No Jenny, enough is enough. I hate what you're becoming; your tutor will be here tonight, and me and Dan will be out so we don't 'embarrass' you or whatever. And you'd better be home before 6." _With that Rufus Humphrey hung up the phone, and Jenny took one last look at the Gucci dress, which was now back in the window, before heading home.

***

Jenny sat on the sofa impatiently, waiting for the tutor who was already late. She hated it when people never stuck to times, and it seemed her tutor wasn't that keen on, well, _tutoring._ Her father had already left for God knows where, whilst Dan had left earlier to hang out with Serena. Looked like their relationship was kicking off again. As she sat fidgeting and picking at her nails, she pondered who her tutor would be; her father hadn't said much, just that it was a boy her age from . Knowing her luck, it would be some nerd who would end up trying it on.

A soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts, and with a groan she rolled her eyes and lifted up from the couch. She hated the fact that she would have to spend one to two hours each night studying with someone when she could be using the precious time to create a beautiful dress for Blair's party. A loud gasp escaped her throat as she saw who stood at the door.

"Nate Archibald? Please tell me you're not my tutor!" She exclaimed, her whole body shuddering with terror. Nate was Blair's boyfriend, and if Blair knew the two were spending so much time together she would explode.

"Sorry, can't. Can I come in?" He said, and she moved aside so he could step in. His hair was wet with the rain from outside, and as she looked at him her mind numbed with confusion. Seeing her confused look, Nate explained. "Oh, I was out jogging and forgot the time, so I had to run home and get some clothes together. I was hoping I could get changed here, if you don't mind?" She merely nodded and pointed her head in the general direction of the bathroom. With a dazzling smile Nate walked across the apartment towards the bathroom, barely noticing how 'poor' the family seemed.

"Jenny?" He yelled after he shut the bathroom door. Making use of herself Jenny went into the kitchen to put together some drinks, barely noticing that he was yelling her name.

"Oh sorry, what's up?" She yelled, pouring some of her favourite juice into two glasses. Noises of him fumbling about rattled the walls, and she rolled her eyes and tried her best not to laugh.

"I was just hoping...you're friends with Blair, right? So I was wondering if we could keep this our secret; Blair would freak if she found out I was spending time alone with another girl. After everything that happened with Serena, I think we're kinda on rough ground now, you know?" His voice trailed off as she pondered his thoughts, and as she was about to reply Nate screamed from the bathroom.

"Nate? Nate, what's wrong?" She yelled, dropping the glass to the floor as she rushed over to the bathroom. As she opened the door she couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her; Nate, only in his Jeans, had tripped over the small rug on the floor and landed in the bathtub, the shower head falling on top of him as he looked on bemused.

"This is so not funny." He said seriously, but seeing the look on Jenny's face his own features softened until he was laughing too. "Are you gonna help me up?" He asked, attempting to slide up in the bath as he held on to the shower head. Jenny moved forward, still laughing as a grin spread across Nate's features. With a flick of his hand he turned the shower head on, aiming it at Jenny who screamed at the contact with water. "Gotcha!"

"Nate, Nate stop!" She yelled in-between burst of laughter, her hands going up to cover her face instinctively. Attempting to step forward she slipped on a small pool of water, stumbling towards the bath and falling on top of Nate. The sudden contact knocked the shower head out of Nate's hand, moving away and spraying them both with water as they sat in the bathtub, laughter overcoming them both. They had always had some sort of bond, being close ever since they had met and Nate had left Blair's birthday party to be with her. And he was once more happy to have a close relationship with Jenny yet again.

***

Jenny smiled softly as she changed into her favourite pair of grey jogging bottoms and a black vest top. Tugging her choppy locks back into a messy bun she laughed at the thought of the two of them in the bathtub, laughing hysterically as the water splattered them. If all her times with Nate as her tutor were going to be that good, then she couldn't wait for the weeks ahead.

"Jenny, are you almost ready yet?" Nate moaned from the other side of her bedroom door, and he smiled as she opened the door to see him leaning against the frame.

"Depends, do you intend on actually teaching me anything tonight tutor?" She asked, cocking her head to one side as she stared into his deep, gorgeous eyes; most girls would kill to be in her position right now.

"Come on." He laughed, taking her small hand in his softly and tugging her towards the sofa. She smiled at the gesture and thought that having a tutor may not be so bad after all.

A/N: So, first fanfic. Im a big Jenny/Nate fan, and when I saw there weren't many fanfics for them I decided to write my own. Let me know what you think! Jen x


	2. 02

A/N: So something I forgot to include in the other chapter, I decided to write this story so that Jenny is the same age as the other characters; making her and Dan twins. I thought it was an interesting idea :) anyway, onto chapter two, and let me know what you think :) x

Chapter Two

It had been two weeks since Nate had become her tutor, and both of them loved every minute of it. They enjoyed spending time with each other away from the stresses of being one of Manhattan's elite. It took careful planning and lying for Nate to avoid Blair; her birthday party was only one week away, and she was getting more and more stressed by the second. Thankfully, Jenny was a constant delight away from Blair.

"Knock Knock." Nate said, opening the front door to the Humphrey apartment. Jenny stood at the island in the kitchen, preparing a small basket of food for them both. "Wow, what's the occasion?" He asked, sitting down at the small island as he watched her put the finishing touches to the food.

"Well, it's such a nice day out, and I thought we could work outside you know? And have a bit of a picnic whilst we're at it." Jenny muttered, blushing at the fact that she probably sounded like a stupid girl with a crush.

"That's a great idea, let's do it." To her surprise he sounded enthusiastic, and she was even more surprised when she felt him stood closely behind her, helping put the food away. "And, if you're really good, I might treat you to ice cream afterwards." He laughed to himself, and she couldn't help but laugh in response.

***

"Wow Jenny, this is amazing." Nate exclaimed, taking a swig of the wine Jenny had snuck from her father's wine rack. She smiled softly as she looked at his relaxed features, taking a small sip of wine from her glass as a blush spread across her cheeks; why was she feeling this way?

"I'll be right back. Don't eat the pudding without me." She joked, seeing Blair's name flash upon her phone. _Great, _she thought, standing up and brushing off her trousers as she headed towards some bushes, hoping for a little privacy.

As Jenny left Nate on his own, one of her younger friends from Constance Billard walked through the park on her way home. Automatically she gasped as she saw Nate Archibald sat on his own with a picnic, and as she focused more on his smiling figure she saw there were _two_ wine glasses, and the entire scene seemed romantic.

"Gossip girl will get a kick from this." She muttered, snapping a picture with her phone and forwarding it to gossip girl with a small grin.

***

"Okay, okay Blair; I said I'll pick it up!" Jenny exclaimed before slamming her phone shut. Recently Blair was beginning to get on her nerves, sending her and the others on pointless errands for her birthday party. She was getting sick of it, and now Blair had practically forced her into picking up her dress for the party. Just as she hung up her phone again buzzed, this time with an alert from gossip girl.

_**Why so happy N? Could it be that your dream date is not Queen B, but one of her drones instead?**_

Jenny gasped as she read the caption to a picture of Nate sat alone, a content look on his face. Could it be that gossip girl knew he was with her, or was she just referring to one of many girls who idolised Blair? Looking between the picture and the real Nate, she noticed a confused look upon his face; he must have received the text too.

"Nate, I think we'd better get out of here." She said as she jogged over to him, hurt masked in her features as she saw him pack away briskly.

"I'm sorry Jenny, we should never have come out here; it's too risky."

"Nate, its fine. Let me pack up, and you just go. I've got to go and pick up Blair's dress anyway." She mumbled, throwing things into the basket as Nate did, and paused when he paused.

"Don't let her keep ordering you round Jenny, it's all she ever does to me and I'm sick of it' besides, I don't want you becoming one of her brainless followers." People were starting to come through the park quicker and quicker, most likely on their ways home from work. "Look I'd better go, but just promise me you won't become like Hazel, Penelope and Iz."

"I promise." She mumbled, sad that their picnic was coming to an abrupt end. He hated seeing the pain on her face and stepped closer to her, pulling her close as he wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight embrace. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, inhaling his scent and squeezing her eyes shut. He mumbled something in response, and it took a moment for her to register what he had said.

"Of course, you can't get rid of me that easily Jenny." He chuckled, loving the feeling of her in his arms. "I'll see you soon."


	3. 03

Chapter Three

_**Happy Birthday Queen B. Let's hope this year's party is as eventful as the last. You know I love the drama.**_

Blair stiffened as she read the message on gossip girl; was this her way of humiliating her again? She would be damned if she let people ruin her birthday again this year; she was back with Nate and her relationship with Chuck was long forgotten, just a flicker of a memory in the distance. She stood in front of the mirror in her figure hugging green Dior dress, thankful that her followers were wearing more understated dresses. The dress she had chosen was perfect, and she knew Nate would love it; he would love it even more off of her. She smirked at the thought of the two of them sleeping together again, only for the smile to falter as she realised they hadn't done it in almost three weeks; he was hardly around anymore, and had barely even been spotted.

Except for that one time on Gossip Girl, where rumours had circulated that he was having it off with some other girl; but who? She gritted her teeth as she wished the thought away, happy when there was a knock on her door.

"Ah, Little Jenny, just who I was hoping for." Blair said, turning to where Jenny stood in the doorway. She was wearing a knockoff Dior dress, probably having made it herself, which puffed out at the knee and was very flattering. If Blair hadn't have known it was a knockoff, and then she would have thought that Little Jenny Humphrey was trying to outshine her.

"Really?" Jenny asked, trying to mask the shock that was evident in her voice. What could Blair want with her; was it possible that Blair was onto her secret 'meetings' with Nate?

"I'm worried about these rumours about Nate and some whore, as my friend I want you to keep an eye on him, okay?" She asked, walking over to her dressing table and putting in a matching pair of Dior earrings.

"Uh, sure." Jenny replied, her resolve faltering as she dared not meet Blair's eye. She was dismissed as easily as she came in, and with a sigh of relief she walked down into the already pumping party. She automatically scanned the room for Nate, not sure why she was seeking him out so much; was it just the fact that Blair had asked her to keep an eye on him?

Chuck Bass watched Jenny sit down on the sofa awkwardly, her deep eyes scanning the room for some unknown person. After his breakup with Blair Chuck had set his hopes on making Jenny his next conquest in the hopes that Blair would get jealous and eventually be dethroned. He still hadn't had a chance to talk to the girl, and with a swig of his martini he headed over to where she sat alone.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked, putting his most charming smile on as he sat down next to her, too close for her liking. She was interrupted from her scanning for Nate by the feel of Chucks hand on her bare leg, which tingled at the response. And not in a good way; she had heard rumours about Chuck, and she didn't want to be the next notch on his bedpost.

"What do you want, Chuck?" She yelled above the pumping music, hoping somebody would see her struggle and come and help her. Of course, nobody did.

"I think you know." He smiled seductively, moving his hand higher up her thigh as her breath hitched in her throat. This was not what she wanted to happen. Yet as Chuck moved closer and pressed his lips to her, she found herself too weak to push him off.

"Chuck, stop." She begged, trying to push him away. The feel of his lips upon hers disgusted her; she had always imagined her first kiss as being magical and with someone she truly loved. "Stop!" She moaned, her hands grasping feebly at his jacket as she tried to push him away. Suddenly, she was free of him.

"Nate man, what are you doing?" He asked, and Jenny looked up to see Chuck clutching a bloody nose and Nate's hand clenched into a fist. People around them were turning to stare, and Jenny blushed under their scrutinous gaze.

"Come on Jenny, let's get out of here." Nate whispered, only loud enough for her to hear as he nodded towards the lift. She smiled in agreement and headed towards the lift, planning on waiting for him outside.

As she stepped out the building she gasped in shock, rain from above soaking her to the flesh. She shuddered at the sudden contact, her body spasming with shock as she struggled to form a coherent thought. And then it came to her; she had just been kissing Chuck Bass! Her body shuddered with the suppressed sobs, and the tears all came pouring out.

"Jenny? Jesus Jenny, you're shaking." Nate's voice broke through her sobs, and she turned to find him stood behind her and shrugging out of his coat, wrapping her small body in it. "What is it Jenny, what's wrong?" His hand grazed her cheek softly, causing her to sob more.

"Chuck Bass just forced himself on me." She sobbed, "I always imagined my first kiss to be with someone I was falling in love with, you know? And he...he took that away from me." She sobbed, not daring to look into his shocked eyes. He hadn't imagined she had never been kissed; hell, he thought guys would be queuing around the block for her!

"Shh Jenny, its okay." He mumbled, trying to embrace her softly. To his surprise she pulled away, pure anger flashing in her eyes.

"No Nate, you don't get it! You go around, bedding all these women, but I was waiting for the right moment, for the right guy. Hell, I even imagined it would be you. How stupid am I?" She yelled, laughing hysterically at one point.

"Jenny..." He muttered, shock filling his insides. What was he supposed to do? Acting on instinct he pulled her close, his hand stroking her cheek softly as he lowered his lips to hers. Her eyes widened at the contact yet her body responded as if driven by his touch, her heart pounding at the passionate kiss. His hands moved to her waist, pulling her closer as her arms wrapped around his neck. The rain continued to fall around them, yet they were oblivious; their only concern each other.

**A/N: BTW, I've posted another Nate/Jenny fanfic, its a little more explicit but I think you guys will like it. Please read and review it! Oh and this one of course :) xx**


	4. 04

Chapter Four

Jenny woke up the next morning blissfully happy, her body practically beaming with delight. After the passionate kiss last night Nate had called for a cab, kissing her goodbye and promising to call her the next morning. She smiled at the thought of receiving a call from him and pulled her phone off the nightstand to check her messages.

_Jen, are you alone? I'm coming over, we need to talk. Nate xx_

Oh-oh. That didn't sound good. She looked over at the clock which read 11.06, and she was glad. Dan would either be out with Serena or studying in the local library, her dad on the other hand would be down at the art gallery. Nate's text was only sent ten minutes ago, so she guessed he was on his way over. Flinging her covers back, Jenny racked her brain for a decent outfit; finally deciding on a black and white chequered dress, she applied her makeup quickly and ran her fingers through her shoulder-length hair.

"Jenny?" Nate's voice came from just outside her bedroom door, and she realised he must have let himself in like he always did. She froze in shock – now that he was here, she had no idea what to say or do!

"Uh, yeah. Come on in." She said, frowning at how lame she sounded and praying that her room was not a complete mess. Nate smiled at her as he moved in and shut the door, making his way towards her bed where he sat awkwardly. Jenny stood still, frozen in front of him.

"Listen Jenny, about last night..." He started, yet he found that he couldn't finish; he wanted to say it was a mistake and that it should never happen again. But he knew it wasn't true – kissing Jenny had been the happiest moment of his life. "God, you have no idea what you do to me." He mumbled, running his hands through his hair. He saw her merely standing in front of him, and letting his resolve slip; he walked towards her and pressed his lips to hers once more.

Jenny moaned at the feeling of his lips upon hers, her body begging for more as his hands roamed her body. He stumbled backwards, tugging her with him as he fell upon the bed. They laughed as they kissed, Nate moving them so he lay atop her gently, his lips never leaving hers. Her body shuddered with nerves and delight; this was what she had dreamt about, even if she did deny it to herself. His hand moved to her thigh expertly, caressing the soft skin as he moved his hand higher, her moans edging him on. Just looking at her beneath him made him hot, especially when she hooked her leg behind his.

"Jenny? Jen, I'm back with Serena and we have breakfast..." Dan's voice interrupted as he opened her bedroom door, freezing at the sight before him. Jenny lay on her bed with none other than Nate Archibald wrapped in her legs, his hand placed dangerously high on her thigh with her own hands wrapped in his hair.

"Hey Dan, is Jenny up? Whoa!" Serena exclaimed, walking into the room and seeing the entwined couple. At the sight of Serena and Dan in the doorway they jumped off the bed, attempting to readjust themselves and recover their dignity.

"Dan..." Jenny pleaded, seeing the anger in her brother's eyes. With a groan he pointed towards the door, motioning for Nate to leave.

"Out. Now." Dan muttered, his blood boiling. How could Nate, one of his friends, even think about doing this with his sister?

"Dan please, just let me explain!" Jenny exclaimed, stepping forwards and trying to reason with her brother. But of course he was having none of it, and even Serena looked disappointed in Jenny.

"Get out now Archibald. NOW." Dan yelled, grabbing Nate by his collar and pulling him to the door. With a push he threw Nate out the door and slammed it in his face, ignoring Jenny's pleads to hear her.

"Jenny, how could you? With Nate? He's Blair's boyfriend for God's sake." Serena exclaimed, turning to face the beautiful blonde girl before her. Hurt crossed her features as she stared at Serena in utter shock.

"Well, that didn't stop you did it." Jenny said bitterly, ignoring the shock and hurt that crossed Serena's face. Dan was by her side immediately, utterly disgusted at his sister's behaviour.

"Apologise, now Jenny." He said, wrapping his arm around Serena's waist as a signal that he was supporting her. And leaving Jenny to fight for herself.

"No. And I'm leaving." She mumbled, pushing past them both as she followed Nate's lead and left the Humphrey apartment. She ran down the stairs, hoping to catch up with him and apologise for her brother's rash behaviour.

"Nate! Nate, wait up!" She yelled, pushing past people as she saw him at the edge of the block. "Nate!" She yelled, thankful when he paused and turned to her, a small smile spreading across his features. "Listen, I'm so sorry about Dan-"

"Jenny, it's okay; Dan's behaviour only made me realise I'm dating the wrong girl. I'm going to break up with Blair." He said, raising his hand to stroke her cheek softly as she smiled at what he was saying. "All we have to do is give it a couple of weeks and then we can officially be together." He smiled at the last part, thankful to Dan that he had woken up to his true feelings for Jenny. With a small laugh from both of them Nate lent down and pressed his lips to hers softly, marvelling at the feeling of her lips on his.

A small gasp escaped from Vanessa, who stood nearby unnoticed. Seeing Nate kissing Jenny practically broke her heart; she still had feelings for him, even after he broke up with her at the Bass wedding. As her tears turned to bitter anger she flipped out her phone and snapped a picture of the two; normally she wouldn't have done such a thing, yet her anger powered her as she hit the send button.

_**Looks like Little J finally got her man, and there's going to be an all out war over the Archibald Prince. Watch out Little J, B is on the warpath.**_

Blair fumed as she read the caption, tears prickling in her eyes as she saw the picture of Nate and Jenny locked in a passionate embrace. She had entrusted Jenny to keep an eye on Nate, and it turned out that she was Nate's mystery woman! Gritting her teeth she turned to her friends shocked faces; they had all seen the picture too, and were shocked at how Jenny could betray them like this.

"Jenny Humphrey is going down." Blair declared, snapping her phone shut as she smiled to herself. Indeed, a war was beginning.

**A/N: New chapter up, hope you like it :) I know it seems a bit sudden that they're public, but its all part of my great plan :P there will be more drama! Anyway, just wanted to let you guys know that my A-Level exams are coming up, so sorry if I'm not updating right away. Wish me luck, and as always, reviews please :) xx**


	5. 05

Chapter Five

It was official; Nate and Blair were over, and Jenny and Nate were the hot new couple. Jenny couldn't have been happier, yet when Blair seemed fine with the concept she had the sinking feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong. Jenny shook off the feeling and turned to Nate, smiling as they walked along the streets of the Upper East Side. They had just been on their first date to the cinema, and were heading back to Nate's parents house for their daily tutor sessions.

"What is it Jenny?" Nate asked, raising his eyebrow as they stopped outside a clothes store. He watched in delight as her features seemed to light up at the simple pink dress in the store, and smiled to himself as he saw how passionate she was about fashion.

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" She asked, stepping towards the window and letting her hand slip out of Nates. "I can't believe it hasn't sold yet. Sometimes I like to go in the store and try it on; it makes me feel like I belong for once." She said, looking towards her feet as she realised how pathetic she must have sounded.

"Hey, you do belong." Nate said, stepping forward and cupping her face softly in his hands. "You belong with me." He continued, and she blushed as he smiled at her. His fingers traced gentle patterns on her cheek before he pulled her gently towards him, their lips touching softly. "Now come on, I have some tutoring to do." He whispered against her lips, laughing softly as she moaned when he pulled away. Continuing their journey down the street, Nate glanced back at the dress with a soft smile on his face.

***

Jenny woke to a soft, peculiar feeling on her stomach. Opening her eyes she looked about the unfamiliar room, and gasped when she realised she must have fallen asleep at Nates. Turning over, she smiled at Nate and his messy bed hair. His hand stopped tracing soft circles on her stomach and moved upwards, cupping her face as he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Guess it's a good job I told my dad I'd be out all night." Jenny mumbled, kicking the bed sheet from around her legs as she shuffled into Nates arms. He laughed softly before kissing her softly, rolling them over so he lay atop her.

"Nate..." She mumbled as he planted kisses along her jaw and down her neck, dangerously close to her pounding heart. "Nate, please." She mumbled, and sighed in relief when he stopped.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled, propping himself up from above her. As she explained how she wasn't ready for that sort of relationship yet he smiled, brushing back a lock of blonde hair from her face as he kissed her forehead yet. "If I'm completely honest, neither am I. I don't want to rush things with you Jenny; I think I'm falling in love with you." He confessed, looking away as a blush crept across his cheeks.

"My god, is Nate Archibald blushing?" She giggled, tracing her fingers across his delicate cheekbones. He laughed as he turned back to her, his deep blue eyes confirming what he had said. "If it means anything, I think I'm falling in love with you as well." She confessed, wrapping her hands in his messy brown hair as he smiled at her.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy." He whispered, and knew it was too true. Even with Blair he had never felt so much in love, and they had been together for years. Seeing Jenny's innocent face beneath him Nate smiled his special smile just for her, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Jenny...Chuck's having a party tonight to celebrate something pretty irrelevant. I know you don't like him, after what he tried to do but...will you be my date tonight?" He asked, moving himself next to her in the bed as she propped herself up on her elbow and considered his proposition. "Will you say yes if I give you your present?" He said with a cheeky smile, and laughed slightly at the happy look on Jenny's face. "Okay cover your eyes."

Jenny's heart was pounding as she covered her eyes, pondering what Nate could possibly have to give her. As soon as she felt his weight back on the bed she removed her hands, gasping at what Nate grasped in his hands. The pink Gucci dress she had been drooling over months on end lay in Nates arms, extended towards her. So this was her gift.

"Oh my god, when did you get this?" She exclaimed, shuffling forwards and not caring about her exposed bare legs. Nate winced at the sight and turned away, reminding himself to breathe as the image of Jenny in one of his old band shirts tugged at his lust for her.

"All that work last night must have worn you out Jenny." He laughed, pointing to the clock on his bedside table. _11.07am. _

"Oh. But Nate, I can't accept this. It must have cost you so much, and I can't give you anything in return." She moaned, tugging on her hair as she covered her eyes in her hands.

"Hey, you've given me your love. What more could I want?" Nate said, pushing the dress away as he pulled her into his arms. A small laugh ripped from her chest as she uncovered her tear-filled eyes, raising an eyebrow at his words. "Ok, so I sound a little corny, but it's true. I love you Jenny." With that, he planted a soft kiss on her lips, only for her to pull away seconds later.

"I love you too, Nate."

**A/N: Thought I'd give a little fluff before the big drama :D Please review :)**


	6. 06

Chapter Six

Jenny bit her lip as she stood in front of the mirror in her new pink Gucci dress, debating whether to wear it tonight and anger Blair, or not to wear it and hurt Nates feelings. In that instant she knew she didn't want to hurt Nate, and if Blair was her true friend she would be happy for her. Right?

"Jenny, are you almost ready?" Nate asked, stepping into the room and looking fantastic in a simple white shirt and black jeans. His breath caught in his throat as he took in Jenny, who stood before him hesitantly. "Wow Jenny, you look...beautiful." A small blush crept up her cheeks as Nate stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Will...Dan be there tonight?" Jenny asked, grasping the front of Nate's shirt as she looked up into his eyes. Ever since he had walked in on them Dan had practically ignored her, and she had continually spent more and more time at Nate's apartment. Even Serena didn't want to speak to her at the moment, which Jenny thought was harsh; she been with Nate when he was with Blair, so surely she should understand?

"I think so, Serena is Chuck's stepsister after all. And Dan's practically lost without her." He saw the worry on Jenny's face and cupped her head in his hand, bringing her face closer to his. "Hey, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you Jenny." His voice was barely above a whisper, and Jenny was sure he could probably hear her heart beating erratically. Slowly she smiled and leaned up slightly, pressing her lips to his gently.

"Come on, I'm determined to have fun tonight no matter what." Jenny said with a laugh, pulling Nate towards the door and out into the cool New York Breeze.

_**Spotted: Little J and N still sickly in love. Is B actually going to lose this battle? And what more, is Little J actually wearing an original Gucci instead of her unknown Little J designs? I sense drama on the horizon.**_

The party was in full swing by the time they arrived, and Jenny clutched Nate's hand nervously. Sensing her nerves, Nate turned and smiled at her softly before kissing her on the cheek, relaxing her somewhat. And the little note of affection did not go unnoticed by Blair.

"Okay, you know the plan. Do not mess this up." Blair said, turning to her loyal followers and catching Penelope's cruel smirk. "Go do what you have to." Blair said, dismissing her subjects who were eager to please their Queen. Shaking her feelings of doubt, Blair smoothed her pale blue one-strap Armani dress and watched as her plan unravelled in front of her.

First up was Hazel, who was flirting with the waiter in the corner of the room. Leaning over her cheek brushed his, and unheard words passed between them before he hastily departed, passing her a glass of champagne before he huddled off. Raising her glass in achievement, Hazel let out a small laugh as Blair nodded slightly. The waiter, who by now was very red in the face, headed closer to Jenny to offer her a glass, and Penelope's foot went unnoticed.

The waiters footing was lost, and seconds later his tray was slipping, falling on the girl in front of him. Champagne poured across Jenny, soaking her dress and her bare flesh. A small yell escaped the girl's throat, and moments later the waiter was begging for forgiveness.

"No no, it's okay. Nate I'm just going to clean up." Jenny said, helping the waiter to his feet before rushing to the bathroom. The scene hadn't gone unnoticed, and people around them were suppressing laughter.

"Care for a drink Nate?" Blair asked as she came closer, gripping two champagne flutes in her hand and offering one to him. He took the glass hesitantly, subconsciously checking the hall for any signs of Jenny returning.

"Please tell me you had nothing to do with that Blair." Nate asked, sipping at the champagne and trying to see through Blair's innocent eyes. He knew Blair was bitter about the break-up, but to intentionally sabotage Jenny was hitting below the belt.

"To do with what? I have no idea what you mean Nate." Blair couldn't hide the smirk that came across her face as Nate's eyes began to blur after taking his last sip of champagne.

"Blair...." He mumbled, stumbling forward, Blair being his only support. Pulling him up she hooked his arm around her shoulder, ignoring his mumblings in her ear.

"Oh my, looks like somebody's had a little too much to drink. Let me help you find Jenny." She suggested, and at the mention of Jenny's name he seemed to perk up. "Girls, I'm just going to help Nate. He's had a little too much to drink." She said with a laugh, and the girls smirked as they watched the pair stumble off down a side hall.

***

Jenny stood in front of the large mirror, soaking the last of the champagne up out of her dress that she could manage. Her eyes teared slightly at the prospect of her dress from Nate being ruined, but she vowed to do all she could to save it. Touching up her makeup and checking she looked halfway decent, she stepped back out into the party, automatically scanning the room for Nate. Oddly enough, she couldn't spot him anywhere, and panic began to well up inside her. Where could he be?

"Guys? Have you seen Nate anywhere?" She asked as she approached Penelope and Hazel. The girls turned to her with an amused expression, something which made Jenny's nerves fray.

"I think he went for a lay down in Chuck's room." Hazel suggested, trying to hide her laugh with a soft smile. Stepping away from the girls, Jenny reluctantly headed down the side corridor, looking back over her shoulder to see the two laughing about some private joke.

"Nate? Nate?" She called, passing numerous doors down the corridor. Finally she stopped at the room she guessed was Chucks, considering it had his signature scarf hanging on the handle. "Nate?" She questioned as she stepped into the room.

Inside, her heart broke. On the bed lay Nate, his shirt discarded as Blair straddled him from the waist, clad only in her underwear as she kissed down his chest. At the sound of the door opening their heads turned and Blair smirked against the soft skin of Nate's chest.

"Oh my God. I...I should have known better." Jenny mumbled, turning and fleeing the party to hide her tears. Nates eyes flickered at her voice, but he could barely see anything.

"Jenny? Jen..." He mumbled as his eyes gave way to darkness, her voice haunting him in his sleep.

_**Why so upset Little J? Could it be that your Prince was caught in a compromising position with his Queen instead?**_

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my life has been so hectic at the moment! But now I'm back, so yayyy! Anyway, I know this Chapter is pretty short, but from now on I think I've decided to write more chapters, but with shorter content. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review! Working on the next chapter as we speak, so if you're lucky and review I might post it tonight :D REVIEW, ly all xoxo**


End file.
